


Sticks & Stones

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: "For someone so smart, you really do act like a complete dumbass."Akechi never softened his words.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Sticks & Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxcentaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcentaurus/gifts).



> Written for xxcentaurus, I hope you like it!

Akira hates bullies.

It's the first thing that crosses his mind as a fist comes swooping down and collides with his stomach. He winces, but so far it's nothing he can't handle. Shadows hit harder than that.

Moriyama, a third year who's been making a name for himself amongst the first and second years of the student body as an intimidating individual, has decided to make Akira his next target.

_"Moriyama, he's the delinquent, right?"_

_"Yeah, that's the one. I knew I saw a cat on him this morning."_

It all started after Akira noticed someone had been watching him. The feeling wouldn't leave him alone, and even Morgana had sensed something wasn't right. What they didn't realise is Morgana was all the excuse Moriyama apparently needed to start a fight with the 'delinquent transfer student'.

Looking at him, you wouldn't expect Moriyama to be the way he was; his short black hair was well kept and slicked back, his uniform in pristine condition with pins of achievements on the lapels of his jacket, and his shoes were the shiniest Akira had seen in the school, as if they'd only been recently polished.

As far as looks were concerned, he was a fine example of a model student.

_'Never judge a book by it's cover.'_

Moriyama was accompanied by two other male students who shared a similar strong build to him, Fujimori and Yamamoto, though the latter of the two was smaller and currently on lookout.

They cornered Akira as soon as he stepped out into the courtyard during lunch break, near the vending machines. It was raining and Akira had come outside for fresh air after eating, under the cover of the area so he didn't get wet, but Moriyama and his goons wanted to mess around with Morgana after spotting him in Akira's bag.

Suffice to say the reaction of Akira defending Morgana from them had not been taken well, and Akira had been dragged by his hair and jacket by Moriyama and Fujimori out onto the grass area for 'punishment' over his behaviour.

Moriyama had been abusing those weaker than himself for money and gifts, all the while keeping the perfect outward appearance of a hard working student for his teachers.

"Fujimori, hit him hard."

Another hard punch and a kick to Akira's stomach winds him this time, causing him to topple over onto the wet grass beneath them. 

_'All I need to do is defend myself,'_ Akira shields his face with his arms, _'I can't afford to hit them.'_

He's already under probation, and he doesn't need an excuse for the Phantom Thieves to end prematurely just because of some _actual_ delinquent. If he'd known about Moriyama's name earlier, maybe he could have been one of the team's targets in Mementos, but it's too late for that now.

Moriyama's foot suddenly swings up and collides with Akira's chest where he was previously hit with a loud _thud_. It stings and he gasps with a sharp intake of breath.

The longer he can hold out, maybe they'll get tired and leave him alone.

"Yamamoto, keep a better lookout! We don't need anyone interrupting us while we put this piece of shit in his place."

"Ha..." Akira chuckles and looks up at them with a smile, "And they call Ryuji vulgar... You have quite the mouth on you, Moriyama-senpai."

Akira's words are teasing, adding fuel to the fire, but he doesn't care. He's about to get beat up either way.

"You think you're funny, Kurusu? You're just pissing me off."

Moriyama kicks him again in the same place, and already Akira knows there will be an obvious bruise later on his skin if this keeps up.

"W-why are you doing this...?"

"Dirt like you need to be made an example of."

That's the last thing said to him before Moriyama and Fujimori swing their legs and start kicking him over and over. Akira holds his arms in place, keeping his face covered from their attacks. If he can stop any bruising from showing up on his face it should be easier to get through the rest of the school day unnoticed.

The assault on his chest moves to include his thighs as their kicks go lower, then higher again in an unbearable pattern. He's gasping and coughing, but they don't stop. Swing, kick, swing, kick... _Crack._

It burns where his ribs are and he knows something's broken, yet they carry on and laugh. The rain feels so much colder on his flushed face, and it's the only comfort in the pain.

Akira really does hate bullies with a passion.

"Had enough?" Moriyama taunts, pushing his foot down hard on Akira's chest, continuing to apply pressure when he doesn't get an immediate response, "Guess not, huh!?"

"Seriously the worst..."

His words are quiet, yet not quiet enough to go unnoticed, and the kicking from Fujimori starts again as Moriyama keeps his foot pressed on Akira's chest. _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

"Huh? Shit, watch out--!"

The bile in his stomach rises far quicker than Akira can do anything about it, except violently shake himself to face away from his own body so he doesn't make a mess on himself. His throat feels ripped to shreds from the vomit that spills from his mouth, but it's unsurprising after his food wasn't given time to go down.

"Aww crap, maybe we should leave before he makes a mess on us, Moriyama."

"Yeah," Moriyama takes one last swing at Akira with his foot, "Come on, let's go."

_'Finally...'_

Akira lies there and looks up at the sky, paying no attention to them spitting on the ground next to him as they walk away. He's glad it's still raining, and he closes his eyes for a moment, focusing on the cold water droplets hitting his skin. It's soothing on his flushed face.

"Akira!" he looks down to see Morgana dragging his school bag over to him.

"Sorry," Morgana shakes his head in response to his words as he nudges his phone into his hands, "I'm glad you're safe."

He sees a missed call notification from Akechi upon unlocking his phone. _Ah_. He did say that he'd get back to him about a chess match.

Ren: Come by Leblanc later. 

Akechi: Ah, now you decide to respond. I must say, the silent treatment from you is not something I expected.

Ren: Sorry, got caught up with something. Can you make sure no one else stops by? I don't want any fuss. 

Akechi: Now it must be something serious. Whatever have you got yourself into, Kurusu?

"Hah... You'll get to see with your own eyes, don't worry."

* * *

"For someone so smart, you really do act like a complete dumbass."

Akira ignores the insult and grimaces as Akechi applies a lukewarm damp cloth against the bruises on his torso.

They're both alone in the attic in Leblanc, and Akira is on the couch with Akechi sat opposite him, chair pulled up close so he can easily see the damage. A bowl of water is on the floor beside Akechi, and he reaches down to wet the cloth again, bringing it back up and pressing gently against Akira's bare skin.

There's a few cuts that need cleaning before he's given any sort of proper treatment, and once Akira calms down from the initial painful reaction of being touched, there's a sigh of relief there too.

Who knew hands that killed him could be so soft?

"I can't believe you were going to keep your gloves on," Akira teases, relaxing more where he's sat, "There's nothing to be ashamed about training injuries, you know."

"Yes, well," Akechi starts, a smirk playing at his lips, "Compared to foolishly getting beat up by some schoolboy goons, I suppose not."

Akira laughs, then regrets it soon after with a bite of his tongue.

_'Laughing right now hurts. Noted.'_

There's silence again as Akechi continues the soothing motions of cleaning his skin, rinsing out the cloth one final time before eying up the first aid stash Akira keeps for regular use and their group outings as the Phantom Thieves. Half of the items he's not even sure are legal, but Akechi isn't about to question the good doctor Takemi's items that are more useful to them than she'll ever know.

Plus, he's not exactly in any position to take the moral high ground when it comes to legal issues, not when he's technically a murderer.

"You should be more careful, wielding multiple Personas has no practical relevance in this world."

"You think I didn't know that? It's not like I have a probation hanging over my head or anything either."

"Oh, is that you're excuse for your poor decisions? Come now, Akira, if it were me in your position I would have never allowed myself to be beat up in the first place."

Akechi finally decides on applying a soothing cream to Akira's skin, keeping clear of any open cuts so it doesn't cause infection. His fingers glide over Akira's skin with a featherlike touch, and the deep intake of breath does not go unnoticed.

"Cat got your tongue, Akira?"

"You're very good with your hands."

"Flirting will get you nowhere, I assure you."

Akira stops Akechi's hands from moving by holding them with his own, his eyes serious.

"What if I asked you to kiss me better."

Akechi laughs, _really_ laughs, and Akira suddenly forgets he's in pain or why they're here at all.

... Until Akechi pulls his hands free and pokes Akira on the chest, _hard_ , and he begs Akechi for mercy.

"Alright, alright, point taken."

"You really should have Takemi check you over. I'm not entirely convinced you haven't broken something. It would be inconvenient for our leader of all people to slow us down with our mission."

Akechi clears the bowl and first aid stash away, and once he's done with that he sanitises his hands. He does everything with an intentional precision, Akira notices, realising he's always been that way since he first met him. No action is wasted and he wonders if that has anything to do with his upbringing.

"Yeah," Akira pulls a t-shirt over his head, grabbing a bottle of water off the shelf, "You don't have to worry about that. Say, what are you doing to--"

"Busy." Akechi doesn't give him the chance to finish, "And _you_ need to get yourself checked out."

"The day after tomorrow, then? How about a trip to the jazz club?"

Akechi sighs as he puts his coat back on, "Why do you _insist_ on wasting my time, Kurusu? Haven't you done enough today, or are you intentionally trying to piss me off?"

Akira's overstepped somewhere along the way, of course Akechi hasn't given him any indication as to how or why, not when he's so readily accepted an invitation to one of his self-proclaimed favourite places before. He takes a swig of his water and chooses his next words carefully.

It was always one step forward, two steps back with Akechi.

"That was never my intention, no. Thank you for your help today. I appreciate it."

Not another word is said until they're downstairs and Akechi is about to leave. He stops just shy of the door.

"I'll let you know when I have time, and then we can visit Jazz Jin. You make sure you get checked over first, got it? I'll be expecting a full report."

"Got it."

With the jingle from the door, Akechi's gone.

"Always so defensive..."

He wanted to get to know him, _really_ know him, but every time he got closer than before he was shut out again. He knew the detective, he knew princely Crow vs the ruthless Black Mask, but what of him _now_ _?_ What of the Goro Akechi he was allowed to see snippets of every now and then?

_'We'll do this on your terms, Goro. I'm fine with waiting.'_


End file.
